


The Price of Royalty

by DinoRoar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Confusion, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Leaving Home, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, POV Sirius Black, Political Alliances, Politics, Prince Remus Lupin, Prince Sirius Black, Romance, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Prince Remus knew that he would be married off, in return, his Kingdom would receive resources and trade deals that would lead to prosperity. That didn’t make it easier to leave the only home he ever knew and journey off to Notivalon, a new Kingdom in which he was to rule with his new husband, Prince Sirius, upon their marriage.
Relationships: Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Price of Royalty

The one trunk that Remus had been allowed to take with him had been packed with meticulous planning, the few personal items he could fit inside had been chosen with great care, items that reminded him of his home and held great sentimental value. He had been given some time to plan what to take with him, but it still had come as a shock when it was officially announced, Prince Remus of Ithapia had been betrothed to marry Prince Sirius of Notivalon, and he would be leaving almost immediately. Remus had always known that he would be married off to fulfil some form of contractual agreement, he had known that as soon as he was of age the contracts would come flying in and flying in, they did. Ravens had been sent from many realms, each requesting Remus’ hand in marriage to some royal in return for a variety of important trade agreements.

As ready as Remus had thought he was for his upcoming nuptials, he had never focused on the aspect of his leaving Ithapia, his home and Kingdom. It was the place he had been raised, he knew every aspect of his Kingdom by heart, every subject of his home knew of him, and yet he was to leave them all. He wouldn’t know of all the secret places in Notivalon, the best places to sneak out and watch the stars, or where the children would play with little care of the dangers in the world. He knew this would be the end of his midnight wanderings, dressing in his cloak of the deepest jet black and his most worn down trousers, sneaking out to experience life beyond the castle walls first-hand.

It allowed him a complete understanding of what his subjects needed, what they feared and were too nervous to ask for, it allowed him to suggest changes in policy to his father, the King, all to benefit those who lived within Ithapia. It was one of the key reasons he was so well loved in his home, he truly was a Prince who lived to provide for his people, he made the changes they needed, while ensuring that nobody lived in poverty. He knew little about Notivalon and their Royal Family, he knew even less about their standing on treatment of their subjects and ensuring that they provided with the means to live satisfactory, and happy, lives. It was truly his love for the people of Ithapia that he agreed to the betrothal contract with Prince Sirius, it came with the trade agreement that Remus knew would benefit his people the best, providing them with much more in the terms of food, work and essential resources.

With a great sigh, Remus moved from his position in front of the ornate and decorative mirror in his chambers and made his way towards the trunk he had finished packing the night before. He wanted to ensure that everything he needed was inside, so giving a cursory glance around his chambers, he ran through the list he had created in his head. Satisfied that he had remembered everything, he headed towards the door, dreading saying his goodbyes, but knowing he could no longer put them off, when his eyes locked onto a little box resting above his fireplace.

It was small and very inconspicuous, a simple wooden box with a few stars burned into the wood, reminiscent of the night sky. Remus stroked the wood with his thumb, he couldn’t believe he had almost forgotten one of the most precious things in his life. A gift from his mother as a child, the box didn’t look much upon the outside. Once opened, it played the most beautiful tune, a little wooden wolf howled at a moon hanging from the lid by a clear thread, and it immediately brought Remus back to his childhood. He had spent hours listening to that same tune, tucked up in his bed and avoiding sleep. His mother had taken to calling him Little Wolf as a child, after many nights of finding him wide awake watching the moon and stars from his window, and so gifted him the music box as a reminder of his love for the night sky.

Remus debated for a moment, bringing the box with him would be a reassurance, a memory of where he came from and who he was leaving behind. It would also be a painful reminder of everything he had to leave behind so that he could do what was best for his Kingdom. Either way, the decision would be hard to make, but looking down at the little box that depicted his past, Remus wasn’t sure that he could forge ahead in his future without a reminder of where he came from. It was only a music box, but it contained so many memories of happier times, that he couldn’t just leave it to be lost to the world, covered in dust as time forgot its existence. Tucking it into his trunk, underneath a thick white blanket for protection, he shut the lid with a resounding _thunk_ , finally ready.

Remus began to make his way down the corridor, his footsteps echoing through the halls as his leather boots met cobbled stone. He was heading towards the main doors, ready for his royal send off as his people gathered to say goodbye. He could hear the cheering through the windows, could imagine everyone congregating, surrounding the carriage that would whisk him off to his future, knowing that it was a sign of their incoming fortune. His people were the last that Remus needed to say goodbye to, having already shared parting farewells with his mother and father earlier that morning. The decision to say their farewells in private allowed them to fully express their emotions, having no need to hide behind the façade of perfectly poised royalty.

_*flashback*_

_Hope could barely contain her tears as she stroked the cheek of her only son. She could barely believe how quickly he had grown; she could remember him as a little boy running around the castle and clinging to her skirts, and now he was a grown man. He held himself with such confidence, ready and willing to do as was necessary to benefit their Kingdom, no questions asked. She was so proud of him, proud of the man he had become, and knew that he would be a magnificent King once married to Prince Sirius._

_“I love you with all of my heart little wolf, I wish we never had to part, but I know that you’re going to do great things as a King,” she continued to sweep her thumb across his cheek, her hazel eyes soaking up the vision of her son. It was unlikely that they would see each other again, except for when they made the trip to Notivalon for the Royal Wedding, and that was months away. This would be the last time for a long time, where she would see her son in person, and she refused to let a minute go by without making the most of it._

_“I love you too Mother, and I understand, we all must play our part in ensuring that the Kingdoms continue to rule,” his amber eyes were fixed with hers as he too, soaking in the image of his mother. She had been the one to teach him to always be kind, to never use his position of power to belittle others, only to help. She had always been the one on his side, fighting for her son to retain his innocence and childhood, to not undertake duties of the crown when he was young._

_A clearing of the throat disrupted their gaze as his father facing them, ready to say his goodbyes as well. Lyall Lupin was a master of concealing his true emotions, his facial expressions had never before given a hint as to his true feelings on any matter, and yet for the first time in his life, Remus could tell that he was upset. He supposed that signing away your son into an arranged marriage in exchange for a treaty and resources was a rather upsetting decision to make but make it he did. As angered with him as he was, Remus knew that his father had done what he believed was best for Ithapia, yet it still stung to be sold off like cattle to the highest bidder._

_He tried to ignore those feelings of resentment, and to relish the admiration and love he felt for the man before him. While his mother had raised him to be a good man, it was his father that had raised him to be a good Prince, and future King. He had ensured that Remus knew everything regarding wars and alliances between Royal houses, that he understood the importance of creating laws and decrees to benefit not only the people, but the Kingdom in regards to future prosperity. It was his father that would sneak out with him in the mornings when he was young, cantering along the Kingdom border, showing him everything that was his responsibility to look after and care for. He had always looked up to his father, admiring the King who had raised him. Where he had sometimes lapsed in fatherly duties, he made up for in his efforts to ensure peace and prosperity in Ithapia._

_“I may not have always been the father you hoped for Remus, and I will always regret that, but I hope you understand that I did not make this decision lightly. Nor that I do this out of malicious intent, I truly want the best for you my son,” his words spoke of wisdom, clearly Lyall had thought on the matter of Remus’ marriage for longer than he thought. His words had been chosen carefully, a shield for the real emotions that Remus could see in his eyes._

_“You know, you can tell me that you love me. I mean, I love you, and I’ll miss you father. Probably more than you will ever realise,” the words had left his mouth before he could even think, and yet he did not regret them. If this was to be the last time he spoke to his father for months, then he would be sure to speak the truth, they both deserved that. A twinkle lit up in his fathers eyes and a deep chuckle reverberated through his chest, Remus had never anticipated such a reaction coming from the stoic and masked King before him._

_“I could never not love you Remus, you will always be my greatest pride and the treasure of Ithapia. You’ve been the Prince that we could only ever dream of having, and now it’s time for you to be the King that Notivalon have dreamed of for so long,” the words resonated through Remus. He had given everything to ensure the happiness of his people, and now he was being given the opportunity to ensure prosperity for another Kingdom. His looming marriage no longer seemed a chore, but perhaps a blessing in disguise. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, his father reached to his left, his gloved hands clasping onto the Prince’s Crown sat upon a satin cushion. This was the crown he had worn since reaching his majority, a crown that he would now wear on his journey to his new home._

_His father reached forward; the gold crown tightly held within his grasp as he placed it upon Remus’ head of honey brown hair. It was a sombre moment, both knowing that this would be the last time Lyall would do such a thing, the last time that his father would acknowledge his royal place within the Lupin family. Soon his crown would be replaced, as would his name. Soon he would no longer be Prince Remus Lupin of Ithapia, but instead King Remus Black of Notivalon._

_“You will do us so proud Remus, as long as you listen to your heart little wolf, then everything will be okay.”_

_*end flashback*_

His mothers last words continued to ring within his ears as he walked down the steps, further away from the castle he had spent his days exploring, and closer towards the complete unknown that was his future. The yells and cheers of the watching crowds were overwhelming, and yet it formed a white noise that Remus could not hear through. He moved as if under another’s control, waving at the people who had congregated, a bright smile lit up his face as if this was the happiest moment of his life. Gently touching his crown, ensuring that it was still in place atop his head, he made his way to the gold plated carriage, ready to undertake the journey of a lifetime.

With a regal nod to the footman and a gentle stroke to the manes of the two horses chosen to travel with him, Remus sent one final wave to the people of Ithapia, before climbing through the open door and seating himself in the carriage. He could linger no longer, drawing out his final goodbyes, it was time to leave and time to finally move on. He had no need to loiter, he had people awaiting his arrival and it would not do well to be late. The door shut behind him, and it was the closing of the cage he had expected, he was no longer free to do as he wished, he was contained until his release. The footman clambered aboard his post, and with a single crack of the whip, the horses began to pull forward, and make their way towards the Kingdom gates.

Turning his head, Remus allowed himself one final look at the Kingdom he had grown up surrounded by, the one he had dedicated his whole life to ensuring its prosperity. He managed to catch a glimpse of the flag that symbolised Ithapia, the moon and two stars on a background of silver, light purple and pink. The emblem only used on special occasions, a sail above a brightly shooting star was emblazoned upon the fabric. The emblem that officially stood for the valour and aptitude of Ithapia, along with their perseverance, and yet to Remus it stood for his home, the place he was raised and learnt how to be a good Prince. It was the place that he had ensured prosperity for, it was the Kingdom that he had dreamed of ruling, and yet it was no longer his home, and that flag was no longer a symbol of his valour, it was a symbol of his past. The flag of a Kingdom that had created and raised him, shaping him to be the Prince he was now, a Prince that was leaving to ensure their future prosperity. The flag of Ithapia symbolised so much to Remus, and yet, as he rode away in a carriage towards his future, with only a trunk of his personal belongings at his side, it now symbolised the conclusion of his life in Ithapia, a life he would surely long for while in Notivalon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Royalty!AU, but I really enjoyed it! The next chapter will be in the POV of Sirius and his perspective of the arrangement! I would love it if you could leave a comment letting me know what you thought and what you'd love to see!


End file.
